iJedi
by cameddie
Summary: On Zoma V, the three Padawan Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson defeat a Dark Force using Kaffir. Back at Dantooine the Jedi do a discovery which may lead to the bottom of the recent attacks targeting Jedi.
1. Opening Crawl

**iJedi**

**Rating: **T (fantasy violence/nudity)

**Fandom(s):** iCarly, Star Wars

**Shippings: **Creddie

**Disclaimer: **iCarly and its characters are property of Dan Schneider. Star Wars and its universe are property of George Lucas.

**Summary: **5000 years after the Battle of Yavin a new mystery unfolds around a dagger found on Dantooine, called the Black Rose.  
**Additional Notes: **Written in yWriter 5

**Chapter 0: Opening Crawl**

**(A/N: Just listen to _Star Wars Theme _of _John Williams and Orchestra_ while reading this chapter)**

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away**

**STAR WARS**

**iJEDI**

2500 Years after the battle of Yavin 4 a new Jedi  
Order got established on Dantooine. Also the Jedi  
Code has been altered focusing on altruistic love.  
Under the leadership of Grand Master Osh Cantani  
the Young Jedi Order flourished for a long time.

Another 2500 years later the established Young  
Jedi Order finds itself in the middle of a war. A  
mysterious clan of Dark Force users started to  
attack and kill several Jedi throughout the galaxy.  
Desperate to find out who are after these attacks  
the Jedi start multiple investigations throughout the  
galaxy.

After finishing an investigation, three Jedi Padawan  
called Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Freddie  
Benson are returning to a Jedi base on the remote  
world of Zoma V.

**Okay, I know this is against my principals, but I haven't finished my fanfic yet. Just see this as a announcement about what's going to come. Read, review and speculate.**


	2. The Kaffir

**The Kaffir**

The galaxy slid swiftly by the windows of the Iron Bat. Just another minute in hyperspeed and they would be there, Zoma V, the jungle planet the Jedi were based on. Sam was bored out by the sight, but at the moment there wasn't much to do. Freddie was sleeping in his cabin and Carly was meditating in hers. The three were really great friends, although they were very different from each other, especially Sam. Sam leaned her head on her hand, which elbow was leaning on the table in the cockpit. She looked at the big countdown clock at the top of the window in front of the pilot seat. Thirty seconds left before the Iron Bat would be out of hyperspace. The Iron Bat wasn't much of an impressive spaceship. It had a very geometric form, with only a nose and two flat wings sticking out. It was about fifteen meters wide, thirty meters long and it contains of two floors of two meters high each. It meets pretty much all the needs of the three Padawan. Each of them had a private cabin, which were connected by a mutual room of eight by eight meters, called the cabin hall. There was also a kitchen right there with five cupboards (three for Sam and one for both Freddie and Carly). A bathroom was connected to the cabin hall. The second floor was entirely occupied by the trainings floor. The ship was equipped with four lasers and two smaller fighters. Those fighters were more agile then the Iron Bat, but they were less powerful. In a space battle Carly and Freddie would take the fighters and Sam would take the Iron Bat, mostly because Sam was the biggest favor of the obvious approach while Freddie and Carly preferred the more subtle ones. Sam looked at the digital clock again, just another five seconds. Sam stood up and took the pilot seat. Three seconds. She took the control stick. Two seconds. She breathed in. One second. And she breathed out. The galaxy appeared before her eyes as did the green-bluish planet hanging at the face of the galaxy.

"That's Zoma V, alright," Sam said. "Time to wake 'em up," Sam took the control stick and gave it a nudge. The ship started to make a sideward summersault.

* * *

The ship shocked and Freddie fell out of his bed. "Ow!" he exclaimed. He moaned and reached out with the Force to grab his lightsaber, but when he realized what happened he sighed and clasped his lightsaber on his belt and put on his dark greenish robe and walked out of his cabin to the cockpit. He noticed Sam was there already, seated in the pilot seat, but Carly wasn't. She was probably meditating. Sam was wearing her dark brown attire and an also dark brown robe over it.

"Why do I even bother to ask?" he asked himself before giving his attention to Sam. "What in the name of the Force was that for?" he felt some dizziness in his head so he clasped his hands on the co-pilot seat.

"For waking you up," Sam said. "And look! It worked?" Freddie growled. "Now, now, you animal, not so grumpy. Just enjoy the ride,"

"How can I enjoy the ride when you're flying?" Freddie replied under his breath.

"_Hello, Iron Bat? Is that you? Over," _a voice emerged from the ship's comlink. Freddie took the co-pilot seat and activated the comlink on the pilot panel. They were connected to a voice-only comlink, so there weren't any holograms showing up.

"Yes, this is Iron Bat, over," Freddie said.

"_Good, we have a situation here, the base is under attack!"_ the voice yelled, _"Repeat! The base is under attack!"_ then Freddie heard some lightsabers igniting and slashing through metal material. He lost connection. Freddie turned to Sam.

"Can you land this thing without breaking it?" Freddie asked.

"Maybe," Sam said. "But I'm not gonna try," she smiled mischievously at Freddie, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to wake up Carly," Freddie said. He walked back to the cabin hall of the ship and knocked at the arch separating the hall and Carly's room. He saw Carly meditating fully at peace. Her smile reached both ears. By the Force, she was beautiful when smiling. Her combed, dark brown hair fell straight down to the middle of her back. She was clothed in very light-colored attire. She wasn't wearing a cloak at the moment, but hers was as white as white can be. Freddie hated the moments he had to disturb her, but at the moment he clearly doesn't have a choice. "Carly," Carly opened her eyes. She immediately looked at Freddie.

"What's the matter, Freddie?" Carly asked. She still smiled and tilted her head a little.

"The Beta Base gets attacked," Freddie said. "Sam's trying to land now,"

"Oh no," Carly said as she stood up and took her lightsaber from her bed and clasped it to the belt. Then she started to follow Freddie. Freddie wondered if Carly was more worried about the attack on Zoma or about Sam trying to land. In no time really, the two of them gathered themselves with Sam at the cockpit. Sam already managed to enter the atmosphere. A cloud of smoke was noticeable in the middle of the forest covering the planet.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked to Freddie and Carly. "Get ready for the party," Shrugging at the term 'party' in this context, Carly and Freddie agreed with Sam. They ran to the entrance of their ship with their lightsabers at the ready.

"Warn us when you get there!" Carly yelled.

"You'll have to jump, guys!" Sam yelled. "The dock is blocked. I catch up with you later!"

"Okay!" Freddie yelled, "Open the ship in the neighborhood of the dock then! We make it clear for ya, just land in a nearby area until we give you a signal,"

"Aye"

At that moment the entrance of the ship opened revealing a jungle surface filled with battle droids, Jedi troopers and laser bolts. Carly and Freddie dropped themselves out of the ship and reached out with the Force to ensure a soft landing. Then they ignited their lightsabers to start slicing through the droids. Carly's green blade and Freddie's blue one deflected a couple of laser blasts, while their wielders dodge the rest of them. Freddie used Matashi _(1)_, holding his lightsaber, with a curved hilt, in one hand and one hand roaming freely around his body. Carly practiced Soresu, wielding her lightsaber with two hands, easily deflecting the laser bolts in her direction.

"Ah, there you are," a voice said from behind us. Two male Jedi Knights, came out with their lightsaber ignited, both blue bladed. The first one was tall green skinned Nautolan. His name was Jedi Master Jost Taluka. He had dark maroon eyes and his robe was dark brown. He stood at least one head taller than Freddie. The other Jedi was a shorter human. He had black hair combed backwards to his neck. His robe was dark green, like Freddie's. His name was Zaimur Fallon. He was a little bit smaller then Taluka, but for a human he was still impressively tall.

"What's the status?" Carly asked.

"Most of our troops are dead," the Jost said. "We probably have to retreat,"

"So why are we here?" Freddie asked, deflecting three more bolts.

"Ehh…" Zaimur said. "We needed transport,"

"You don't have transport?" Freddie asked.

"No, they're disabled," Zaimur said.

"I'm calling in Sam!" Freddie said as he activates the comlink on his left wrist. "Sam! Come in!"

"Hey Frednub, what's up," Sam responded. "I found a spot, four clicks south of your position. Uh oh," she said suddenly

"What's up?" Freddie asked.

"There's a dude here, with a lightsaber and judging his empty glare, it's not a Jedi!" They heart two lightsabers ignite and clash.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled

* * *

A green blade and a red one collided with each other. Sam landed the Iron Bat in a clearing with a middle of about 40 meters. She was now located approximately five meters in front of the closed entrance of the ship. Sam utilized a Force Push to create a distance between her and her opponent. She used this time advantage to study her opponent. It was a male, white skinned Kaffir, clothed in black attire, covered by a black robe. His black hair fell in braids on his high back. His eyes looked haunted by yellow irises and were surrounded by a wicked shadow.

"Who are you?" Sam yelled at her opponent.

"My name isn't important when I kill you," the Kaffir scoffed, his voice intimidatingly low.

"Bummer," Sam smirked. "I always wished to have the name of my murderer on my tombstone," Sam repositioned herself with her lightsaber straight upwards on her right rear and approached the Kaffir. She slashed her lightsaber at the right midriff of the Kaffir, but the near-human blocked the attack. Sam jumped over the Kaffir and landed on a branch of a nearby tree. Sam was an expert in using the environment to her advantage and jumped from branch to branch to avoid the Kaffir's attacks. Sam decided to attack from the air. The Kaffir blocked and Sam ended up standing close to the Kaffir, forced to parry the Kaffir's next attack.

"You're strong, little girl," the Kaffir taunted. "You have potential when you become one of us,"

"I'll never join you!" Sam yelled.

"Maybe, maybe not," the Kaffir said. "But if not, I might ask your friends to join me,"

"They'll never join you either!" Sam yelled again.

"Yes, your friends," the Kaffir hissed. "They're very close to you. After I'm done with you, I think I might… kill them,"

"You can't beat my friends," Sam said angrily.

"I feel your anger," the Kaffir said. "Now, unleash it to beat me,"

"Make me," Sam challenged. The Kaffir exclaimed out of anger and unleashed a flurry of attack at Sam's body, who parried the attacks.

"Sam!" a familiar male voice yelled. Sam saw the figures of her two friends approaching her with their lightsabers ignited.

"Sam, are you alright?" Carly asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "But I'm kinda busy here,"

"Let me help you," Carly said with a smirk. She utilized a Force Jump trying to attack the Kaffir from the air. The Kaffir blocked Carly's attack, before blocking Sam's attack. Carly and Sam both launched multiple attacks, but pretty much all of them were blocked by the Kaffir. Freddie slowly approached the battle with his blue bladed and curved hilted lightsaber ignited. When the Kaffir saw Freddie approaching him he stopped fighting and created a Force Wave to send both Carly and Sam flying against a tree. Freddie was too far away for the Force Wave to be affected by it. He only protected himself with his robe to prevent his face being hit by sand, grit or small trenches. Confident he waved away his robe and approached the Kaffir.

"As you can see, your friends are no match for me," the Kaffir said. "Now give me your best,"

"I would have it no other way," Freddie said quasi-polite. He saluted and extended his lightsaber in front of him, pointing at his opponent. The Kaffir took the initiative and launched an attack. Freddie easily parried the first attack and then the second, and then the third. The Kaffir's attacks followed faster and faster at each other, giving Freddie a lot of challenge to parry them all and at some points Freddie was forced to either dodge or withdraw a little in order to avoid getting hit. Freddie decided to counter attack an attack from the Kaffir, turning the tables for a while, but the Kaffir quickly received the upper hand again. The blue and the red blade fought a fast battle, with the red one in a clear advantage. The two engaged each other in a saber lock, grinning fiercely at each other. The two were located under the ship right now. The Kaffir withdrew his lightsaber a little and caught Freddie of guard with an attack at his hip. Due to Freddie's movement, the Kaffir's lightsaber hit Freddie above his right hip. Freddie yelled out in pain and collapsed.

"Now, you are handicapped," the Kaffir said. "Now you're dead!" the Kaffir raised his lightsaber, but was surprised when his lightsaber got blocked with a green lightsaber blade. Carly stood there with her lightsaber under the Kaffir's, blocking its path to Freddie.

"But he's not alone," Carly said. She slashed in the direction of the Kaffir forcing him to dodge and to leave Freddie alone. Also Sam got back to consciousness and joined the battle. Two green blades were attacking the red one fiercely as their masters began to sweat. While the girls engaged the Kaffir in a lightsaber battle, Freddie slowly regained his strength to walk. He slowly approached Carly, Sam and the Kaffir again, more crouching than walking.

"Freddie, stay there!" Carly yelled.

"I won't let you alone!" Freddie yelled. The Kaffir slashed a sideward slash, which was blocked by both Carly and Sam. The three engaged each other in a saber lock. Then the adrenaline did the job in Freddie. He reached out through the Force, leapt at the Kaffir, ignited his lightsaber and slashed through the hilt of his lightsaber. The red blade died. Carly, Sam and the Kaffir looked shocked at Freddie's sudden action as Freddie collapsed to the ground again.

"Freddie!" Carly squealed as she kneeled in front of Freddie. She carefully put her hand on his wound. The Kaffir then saw the chance to escape and Force Jumped on the ship and then used a new Jump in the direction of the forest, but the movement was stopped when the Kaffir was in mid-air. Carly didn't notice what happened as she was too worried about Freddie, but Freddie did.

"Sam, no!" he yelled, but it was too late. Sam used a Force Pull at the Kaffir and impaled him with her green blade. Carly turned around, closed her eyes and used the Force on him to search for any life, before she reopened her eyes.

"He's dead," she said with a calm voice.

"Hey!" Jost yelled. The Nautolan ran from the forest into the clearing. "What happened?"

"Sam killed this… man," Carly said. "Probably one of those assassins of the recent killed Jedi,"

"I see," Jost said. "What happened to Freddie?"

"He's injured, but I don't think he's in danger," Carly said. "Where's Zaimur?"

"He… didn't make it," Jost said.

"I'm sorry," Freddie said, while putting his hand on his wound.

"We gotta go inside," Jost said. "There isn't much time,"

"I agree," Sam said as she hurried into the Iron Bat. Carly tried and supported Freddie into the Iron Bat.

* * *

Jost finally entered the Iron Bat, but used the Force to take the Kaffir's lightsaber. He closed the door and examined the lightsaber.

"Very remarkable…" Jost said in himself.

**

* * *

**

**(1) Makashi is a reference to iFence, since Makashi is the style based on the fence sport a fighting sport Freddie seems to master in the TV-series.**

**I really hope it doesn't suck...**


	3. A restless night

**A restless night**

Carly hurried swiftly to Freddie's dorm, with him leaning over her shoulder. A couple of times Freddie moaned out of pain, but he put himself together pretty well. Carly gently led him to his bed.

"Sit down," she instructed friendly. Freddie didn't need a second time to hear that as he collapsed on his bed. Carly sat sideways on his bed so she has good reach at him. "I'm going to uncover your upper body, so give a signal when it hurts, okay?" she put her sweet smile on. Freddie just nodded. "Good boy," she teased. She stood up again, began undoing his belt and hung it over another chair. Then she carefully pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his robe, so Freddie lay on it. Then she undid his under jacket, before carefully removing his undershirt as well. The skin around Freddie's wound was revealed by now. "Are you okay?" Carly checked. Freddie let out a hasty 'uhuh', so Carly could continue her work. She carefully placed her right hand on the wound and placed her left hand over her right one. Then she stretched out with the Force. She concentrated as deep as she could. The contact between Carly's hands and Freddie's wound started to glow blue. Both Carly and Freddie could feel the pain flowing out of Freddie's body. The wound slowly healed partially. When Carly felt the most significant pain was gone from Freddie, she lifted her hands and let go of Freddie. She panted exhausted after a tiring, but worthwhile labor. "You okay?" Carly panted.

"I still can feel it a little, but it doesn't hurt anymore," Freddie said with a smile as he began to sit up. "Actually, I feel a lot better, thanks. You?"

"Just a little exhausted. That's all," Carly said. Freddie smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"You would've done the same," Carly said.

"True," Freddie said. "If I got that talent,"

"I was so afraid I was losing you," Carly whispered.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked. "I'm just a little injured,"

"Yeah, but it looked bad when he struck you," Carly said. "You might have died if he hit you in a different way,"

"Carly," Freddie said. "We're Jedi. There's always a risk of dying for us," Carly smiled and wanted to say something, but was interrupted by Freddie who continued after taking a deep breath. "And if I die by saving you, I think it's worth it," Carly smiled even more and a tear escaped her ducts. She carefully caught Freddie in a hug. At first she was shocked that she forgot that Freddie wasn't wearing anything above his hips, but she quickly removed that thought and just embraced the moment, before she pulled back.

"I might not have said this," Carly said in her sobs, "but if I die by saving you, I wouldn't mind at all either," Freddie smiled at these words. He saw himself being pulled closer by Carly and he saw that Carly also leaned to him. Their faces were centimeters removed from each other, before they heard Jost's voice, through the intercom.

"Freddie, can I come in?" Jost asked. Carly signed a little in annoyance.

"Yeah, come in, Jost," Freddie said. "Carly's here too,"

"Okay, I'm coming," Jost said. Freddie quickly kissed Carly on the cheek and winked at her before Jost came in.

"Hey Jost," Carly and Freddie said to the most experienced Jedi in their company. Neither of them knew exactly how old Jost was, but Freddie would guess about ten or fifteen years older than them.

"Hey Freddie," the Nautolan greeted. "How do you feel?"

"I'm great," Freddie said. "Carly just tried to Force Heal me and it pretty much worked. I'm feeling close to nothing bad at the moment,"

"Good to hear," Jost smiled.

"Where's Sam?" Carly asked.

"She's asleep," Jost said. "I saw her jumping the ship into hyperspace, before she went to her dorm. We'll be on Dantooine over an approximate 25 hours,"

"Good," Carly sighed.

"Carly, you look tired," Freddie said. "Why don't you take a rest?"

"But I want to make sure you're okay," Carly complained.

"I'll take care of him," Jost said.

"I'll be okay, I promise," Freddie added.

"Alright," Carly complained. She pulled Freddie into a tight hug and left

:::

"Wow," Jost said with a smirk. "Someone has something for you,"

"You think?" Freddie asked.

"Well you two certainly like each other," Jost said.

"Ehhr… okay," Freddie said confused. Jost chuckled.

"You need something?" Jost asked.

"A little water I guess," Freddie said.

"Be right back," Jost said he walked out of Freddie's dorm and came back a little while later with a cup of water. When Jost went in again, Freddie noticed something at Jost's belt.

"What's that?" Freddie pointed at the broken lightsaber at Jost's waist.

"It's the lightsaber of that Dark Force User you guys killed," Jost said. "It's a very uhm… unique exemplar,"

"Can I see it?" Freddie asked with his hand reached out. Jost gave Freddie the lightsaber who studied it closely. Instead of a metal color it was black with white accents. The top was sliced off and a sharp rim took its place. Freddie turned it a little, until he saw something noticeable.

"Hey Jost," Freddie said. "Look," the Nautolan took a look and saw the same thing what Freddie saw, when Freddie turned the bottom side of the lightsaber to Jost. The bottom of the lightsaber was engraved in the form of a rose. The engravings were painted white, so the rose was more obvious.

"That's remarkable indeed," the Nautolan said when he took over the lightsaber again with one hand, while rubbing his chin with the other. He tilted the lightsaber to one side then to another side. "I guess we have to research this when we are on Dantooine again," Jost said finally.

"I agree," Freddie said. "Ehm… Do you mind to leave me for a hile? I think I'm taking a nap as well,"

"Sure," Jost said. "I'll be in the cockpit,"

"Hey Jost," Freddie said. "There is a sleeping bag in the second cabinet in the cockpit,"

"Thanks Freddie," Jost said with a grateful smile before he left. Freddie laid back. He was thinking about the events of today. He thought about Sam and about the moment when she killed that Kaffir. He was worried about her. Both Carly and Freddie knew that of the three of them Sam was the one who did things much less by the book. Carly and Freddie often worried that this may go wrong once and that she might get into a great heap of trouble.

"You can't help one who doesn't want to get help," he said to himself and upon that he closed his eyes and drifted asleep

::::

"_Sam! No!" she heard Freddie yell in a far distance. Then she stood in front of a metal building on a volcanic planet. It was light grey silver and it was huge. Sam entered building. It was dark walked through a long corridor before she came into a giant hall. It was the largest and darkest hall Sam had ever seen. All light there was came from the torches attached to the walls and a larger torch hanging on the ceiling.. Under the torch was a platform, with stairs attached to all four sides of it. In the hall were three human figures. Two were sitting down near the platform and one was standing in front of them with a red bladed lightsaber in its hands. The standing figure also looked much darker than the other two. Sam could feel the fear in the bodies of the sitting figures. Sam slowly approached the three, but she stopped when she recognized the two sitting people. They were nobody less than Carly and Freddie. The standing figure was still with the back to her. It was wearing a black robe and that was all Sam could see._

"_Carly! Freddie!" Sam yelled and she quickly approached the three of them, but the black figure turned around. Sam startled when she recognized the black person as well. It was herself. Well, not really. This Sam had empty yellow eyes and a dark aura around her eyes. Her skin was whiter and her hair was darker as well. _

"_I knew you would come," the dark Sam said. She leapt to the other Sam and attacked her, but the light Sam was able to respond by grabbing her lightsaber and blocking the red blade with her own green one. The dark Sam launched another attack, and another, and another, but Sam blocked them all, until the dark Sam shot a bolt of Force Lightning into the light Sam's body. The light Sam was sent flying against a wall and fell to the ground. Sam now saw Carly and Freddie from the side and saw that both of them were wounded. "Now that you're not in the way anymore, I guess I continued where I began," the dark Sam turned to Carly and Freddie and hit them with her Force Lightning. Carly and Freddie were screaming out of pain. Sam wanted to stand up, but she felt like her legs were gone. There was a lot of screaming now in this scene. Carly and Freddie cried out of pain, the dark Sam cried out of power, the light Sam cried out of fear and despair. _

"_Carly! Freddie! Nooooo!" she yelled._

Suddenly she was back sitting straight up in her bed. She was breathing heavily, close to hyperventilating.

"Sam!" Carly yelled as she ran into Sam's room followed by Freddie. Jost also entered her room.

"What's the matter?" Freddie asked. Sam noticed that Jost unhooked his lightsaber from his belt, just in case, but slowly he returned it to its place on his belt. "You had a nightmare,"

"Jedi don't have nightmares," Sam said while gritting her teeth.

"Believe me," Jost said. "Many Jedi have nightmares. It's natural," there was a sudden silence until Jost broke it. "I'll leave you guys alone for a sec," Jost left Sam's cabin, leaving only Carly and Freddie in range for Sam. Both of them sat on another side of Sam's bed.

"Tell us," Carly said.

"Tell you what?" Sam asked.

"Tell us what matters you," Freddie said sincerely.

"It's nothing," Sam said, but she was still panting heavily.

"We're your friends, Sam," Carly said obviously not believing Sam, "you can tell us,"

"Not right now," Sam said honestly. "I'm sorry," she saw Freddie looking for eye contact with Carly before saying anything to Sam. He got an assuring from her. Then he returned his attention to Sam.

"If you don't want to talk about it," Freddie said. "Then we'll respect it,"

"Thanks," Sam smiled. Freddie and Carly were set to leave, but Sam quickly caught a wrist from both of them.

"What is it, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"I love you, guys," Sam said.

"Sam," Carly chuckled, while both of them reclaimed their place on Sam's bed. "We know that,"

"Okay," Sam said. "Just to be sure," Carly suddenly caught Sam in a hug and both girls suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping them together.

"We love you too, Sam," Freddie said.


	4. The offices

**The offices**

The Iron Bat slowly descended on the marked spot on the landing platform. Jost had informed the Jedi Temple that he, together with the crew of the Iron Bat, will land soon on Dantooine.

The landing platform reached high above the plains of Dantooine, the Home of the Jedi. It always made Carly happy to return to her favorite planet in the galaxy. She loved the fauna which habited this world full of the greenery all over. The Jedi Temple wasn't far from the space port. The space port stood on the same spot as it stood eight thousand years ago, but after all those years the port had expended. Large landing platforms were built around the space port and there were a lot of people everywhere around.

The Iron Bat landed and as soon Jost opened the entrance Carly, Sam and Freddie immediately ran out, happy to breathe the Dantooinian air. They took in the sight they had from the landing platform. They could see the gigantic building on their left, which was the Jedi Temple. It was a building with a large base and five sky high towers, four on each corner and an even larger one in the middle. The middle tower had some kind of extension close to the top. The Jedi Temple was colored in brown and was accentuated with gold colored rims. The building lay in the middle of greenery from plains, hills and trees.

Jost joined the three of them when they stepped into the elevator. With incredible speed the elevator hurried downwards to the ground. They ended up in the lobby of the space port. Much to their surprise they saw two familiar face. It was none other than Grand Master Nolso. Master Nolso was a remarkable short human, probably around 1.60 meters. He had a dark skin color and he wore a grey ring beard around his lips which always seemed to be curved in a smile. The last time that Carly saw the corners from his lips turn downwards was with the death of his wife eight years ago, but even then he took it pretty well. His eyes were always squinted together. There were rumors that say that he was blind, but he would always answer "My sight through the Force neglect the use of my eyes", giving nothing price about his physical sight, not that it was really relevant to Carly or something. The three of them knew Master Nolso as a wise, funny, but sometimes a little absentminded man, full of wise advice. Next to him stood his second, Jara Alyehem. Master Jara was a large, female, grey skinned Twi'lek. The contrast between her and Master Nolso was almost humoristic. Where Master Nolso was small, Master Jara was large. Where Master Nolso was a little funny, Master Jara was utterly serious. Where Master Nolso was someone who tried to find the most peaceful way, Master Jara was the one who tried to find the most direct one. Unlike Master Nolso, Master Jara didn't seem too interested in the career of Carly and Freddie. She seemed more interested in Jedi and Padawan who are more like her, like Sam. She often gave Sam her extra combat training. She was her mentor. Many Jedi would find her ways controversial, but permissible. During the war Master Jara had won many battles, some of them even single handed. She was also the one who battled the most fallen Jedi and the one who defeated the most. Her loyalty to the Jedi Order has never been doubted.

Jost and the three Padawan stopped in front of the two masters.

"Master Taluka," Master Nolso said with his high pitched voice. "It's so good to see you, you too children,"

"Hello Master Nolso, Master Jara, I'm glad I'm home now," Jost said truthfully.

"What happened to Knight Talon?" Master Jara asked.

"He is one with the Force now," Jost said while dropping his head. "He got killed by the battle droids,"

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Master Jara said, also with a dropped face.

"How about your mission?" Master Nolso asked to the three Padawan giving them his signature smile.

"Well," Carly started, "the interrogation wasn't much at all. We run out of clues and there wasn't really anything to investigate for anymore, so we went back to Zoma V, where we picked up Master Jost,"

"They really saved me out there," Jost said with a smirk to the two Jedi Masters.

"Not bad, huh, for three Padawans," Sam said, also with a smirk.

"Certainly not bad," Master Nolso said while he started to walk to the exit of the space port. The rest followed him on the foot, "The four of you can tell me anything about your journey, while we take a ride to the temple,"

"No problem, Master," Freddie said with a smile. Jost motioned to a float cab to pick them up. The six of them entered the cab before it started faring in the direction of the Jedi Temple. On their way to the Jedi Temple, they indeed talked about the past missions and about the experiences Sam, Freddie and Carly gained. They told how they overcame a Dark Force User and how Carly healed Freddie afterward using the Force.

"Oh yeah," Jost said. "I have something interesting," he reached to his side, plucked the damaged lightsaber from his belt and gave it to Master Nolso.

"Ooh," Master Nolso said, "What's this?"

"It's the lightsaber of the killed Dark Force user," Jost said. "There is an encryption on the bottom," Master Nolso turned the lightsaber on its side to examine the encryption. "Any ideas?" Jost asked.

"I have seen these encryptions before," Master Nolso. "I'm not sure, but I think this is the sign of the Black Rose,"

"The Black Rose?" Master Jara asked. "But they are instinct since a very long time,"

"They thought so about the Sith too millennia ago," Master Nolso said in a serious tone, "Peoples can hide for long amount of times,"

"Can you tell us more about the Black Rose?" Carly asked.

"Sure, but I think we better wait until we're in the Temple," Master Nolso said with a lightened face. It didn't take long until the cab entered the parking structure, close to the Temple. The six Jedi exited the cab and made their way to the temple. When they entered the temple Master Jara excused herself and went her own way. The five remaining Jedi made their way to Master Nolso's office. It was a pretty long way to the office, but the Carly didn't really mind. She caught Freddie looking at her sometimes and also threw a couple of glances at him in return. Sam used to groan annoyed when she caught either of the two staring at each other. Jost and Master Nolso were too much in conversation to notice it, they probably wouldn't even notice when Carly, Sam and Freddie went their separate ways instead, but Carly decided not to try it, simply because there wasn't really a reason for it. After a ten minute walk they finally arrived on Master Nolso's door.

"Please enter," Nolso said. Carly, Sam, Freddie and Jost just obeyed him. This isn't the first time Carly entered Nolso's office. In fact for a Grand Master Nolso was particularly amicably, so he often invited fellow Jedi into his office. The office was furnished in a sober style. There was a low wooden desk in the middle a couple of chairs spread around the room on a wooden floor covered by a dark blue carpet. Three meters behind the desk was a window, with a view to Master Nolso's private meditation patio. The patio was circular and had a diameter of about ten meters. There were plants and trees planted there and there were even some small Dantooine native animals in it.

Carly, Sam, Freddie and Jost each took a chair and sat on it.

"So you wanted to tell us about the Black Rose, Master?" Freddie asked.

"Yes," Nolso said as he took a seat. "Eight thousand years ago, in the time of the Old Republic, there was a clan named the Black Rose. It was a clan containing of Dark Force Users, who disagreed in many ways with the Sith. The goal of the Sith in that era was utterly the power over the universe. They slaughtered Jedi, just because they were in their way. The Black Rose, though, didn't want to be associated with the political ways of the Sith. All they wanted was the Jedi to get extinct. They hunted, killed and assassinated many Jedi. However, the Sith still saw them as traitors. There was a brief three-way war between the Jedi, the Sith and the Black Rose. It was a bloody battle and the Black Rose were desperately outnumbered. Jedi and Sith both battled them until a Sith Lord killed the leader of the Black Rose, who was also called the Black Rose as a title. His head was pierced onto a spear and exposed on the Sith world Dromund Kaas. The Black Rose was assumed dead, but I have the feeling that the recent deaths among the Jedi is a sign that the Black Rose is back. The lightsaber you showed me is another hint to this,"

"So you think the Black Rose is back?" Jost asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Nolso said mysteriously, "but we should take great care. I think the three of you should get some rest, while I discuss things with Master Taluka,"

"As you wish," Freddie said casually as he stood up as he walked to the door. The two girls followed him.

* * *

The next morning Sam stood up early. She went to see Master Jara in her office. The way to there wasn't long and it took her two minutes to get there. It was on the opposite side of Nolso's office. Sam knocked on the door and entered when she heard a "Come in," from Master Jara. Master Jara's office looked a lot like Nolso's. Except for her desk was larger and the chairs were arranged in a neat half circle.

"Hi Master Jara,"

"Hello Sam," Master Jara answered friendly. "Please sit down,"

"You wanted me to see you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I did," Master Jara answered as she stood up.

"Why?" Sam asked with a smile.

"I am concerned about you, Sam," Jara said as she started to walk across the room.

"Concerned?" Sam asked. "About me?"

"Yes," Jara answered. "I feel you are a little… left alone,"

"Oh, don't worry," Sam said. "I'm not left alone. Carly and Freddie are great friends. They love me and I love them,"

"Aah," Jara sighed. "A wonderful concept. Love. Though, it's almost impossible to love someone equally as much as someone else, no?"

"What is your point?" Sam asked trying not to be too impolite.

"Aah, the direct approach," Jara said. "I like that," she smiled in the direction of Sam. Then Jara's smile disappeared into a concerned expression. "Well, I think that Carly and Freddie have more eyes for each other than for you,"

"Well, it makes me nauseous, but I don't have a problem with them together," Sam said earnestly.

"Maybe," Jara said mysteriously, "maybe not. But aren't you afraid that you might become, you know, the third wheel,"

"No," Sam said calmly. "They won't do that. I trust them,"

"Really?" Jara asked. "I've heard that before. Trust me, you aren't the only one in this situation. Many friendships have been broken, because one of them felt left out,"

"But we have a really strong bond," Sam protested.

"Whatever you believe," Jara said coldly, "I trust you to your own judgment then. Whenever you want to talk you're always welcome,"

"Thanks, Master Jara,"

"Believe me, Sam," Master Jara said. "You've become a powerful Jedi,"


	5. Goodbye Sam

**Goodbye Sam**

He was lying under a rim attached to the Jedi Temple, waiting for a signal. The path to his target was clear and the right moment had yet to come. Everything is going perfect so far. Suddenly the comlink started with beeping. He pushed on the button on the comlink.

"Yes Master," he said. A female voice erupted from the comlink.

"It's time," she said. "Do what you have to do,"

"Yes Master, it will be done," he said.

"Good," she said in a low voice. Then she broke the contact.

"At last we will show ourselves," he growled to himself.

There was a beautiful view from here. Master Jost looked out of the window waiting for Carly, Sam and Freddie. He had a surprise for them. It had something to do with what he and Master Nolso talked about in the latter's office. He was standing in a small room close to the Hall of Knighthood admiring the view of the beautiful planet Dantooine. Suddenly he heard the door behind him opening. He turned around and saw the three Padawan. All of them clothed in their respective robes with their hoods tucked behind their capes. He couldn't help to look at their braids. Carly and Sam had their's in front of their ears, while the rest of their hairs were tucked behind them. Freddie had his braid on the back of his head.

"Hello guys," Jost said. "Looking good,"

"Thanks Jost," Sam said happily.

"I'm glad you're here," Jost said.

"You asked us to come," Carly remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I did," Jost chuckled. "Now, follow me,"

The door close to Jost opened and a dark room was revealed to the three Padawan. The three entered the room and kneeled. Carly was in the middle and Sam and Freddie on her right and left respectively. Suddenly they heard many lightsabers being ignited. Carly looked from the corners of her eyes and saw that they were surrounded by approximately twelve Jedi Masters. Every Jedi Master had his or her lightsaber ignited and had it pointed upwards close to their face. Carly looked up and saw that Master Nolso had his blue bladed lightsaber ignited and pointing to Carly.

"Welcome Padawans," Nolso said with a serious voice. Carly looked around a little and recognized Master Jara, Master Jost and multiple other Jedi Masters. "You have traveled across the galaxy, eager to serve, to learn, to respect and to love," Master Nolso moved his lightsaber upwards while the other Masters moved theirs downwards. "You've learned from each other, learned from situations, learned from different Masters and learned from yourself. Then Nolso raised his voice, "We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed. Now step forward Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson," the three stood up walked closer to Master Nolso and kneeled again. "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Jedi Knights, Knights of peace," then he pointed his lightsaber closer to Carly to slice off her braid. She smiled a little inside. The she saw him walking to Freddie, and he did the same with him, to finally come to Sam, also cutting her braid off. "Knights of love." The three of them took their braids.

"Masters," Carly spoke. "If I may speak,"

"You may," Master Nolso said.

"Freddie, Sam and I spoke about this along time ago and I'm really glad we are finally knighted. As a token of our friendship, we have decided to pass through our braid to each other. I will give mine to Freddie, Freddie will give his to Sam and Sam will give hers to me. That way we will always be united,"

"Beautifully spoken, Knight Shay," Master Nolso said with a smile. "And a beautiful sign from all of you,"

Suddenly the ceremony got disrupted by a female Jedi Knight who entered the hall in panic. She was a human with long black hair.

"Knight Marama Tuspin," Master Jost said while catching her. "What's wrong,"

"Master Jalba has been murdered," Marama said. "He's been killed in his room. He has been stabbed in the back"

"Let's go then," Master Jost said.

"You three can go now," Master Nolso said from the entrance of the hall.

"We come along," Sam said as exited the room.

"No, you'd better not," Master Jost said. "It would be too busy. If there is anything for you to know or do, you'll know it"

Jost, Master Jara, Master Nolso and Marama made their way to Master Jalba's room. Master Jara had her blue bladed lightsaber ignited already just in case, while the rest of them looked at the dead body of Master Jalba. The Kel'dor was lying on the floor and a knife with an elegant grip was planted between his ribs. His arms lay randomly spread around his body and his legs lay spread under him. Suddenly Master Jara switched off her lightsaber.

"Strange," she said. "The windows aren't forced,"

"Did nobody sense something?" Master Nolso asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, Master," Marama said humbly. Master Jara and Jost both knelt from in front of Jalba's body to study it. Slowly and carefully Jost pulled the knife out of Jalba's chest. He investigated the knife carefully. The knife had very elegant looks. The blade was about twenty centimeters and the grip was just as long. The blade seemed to have a slight curve, while the wooden, black grip was sculptured in a very odd way. The very end of the grip seemed to be formed like a flower of a rose, while the grip curved further and slightly became a sharp metal weapon. On the sides of the grip were certain resemblances of thorns. Jost tried to hold the knife in his fist discovering that one of the thorns went between his middle finger and his ring finger and two others were pressing with their dough side at his palm.

"I think it's work of the Black Rose," Jost concluded.

"Can I have a look at it?" Master Jara asked. Jost gave Master Jara the peculiar weapon. Master Jara turned the weapon up and down and turned it around a couple of times. "It looks kinda familiar to me. I mean, I don't know where the owner of it comes from, but I where they make knifes like these,"

"Where?" Marama asked.

"Korriban," Master Jara and both Jost and Marama seemed shocked.

"The Sith World?" Jost asked.

"The one and only," Jara said with a simple smile.

"Are you sure, Master Jara?" Master Nolso asked.

"As I said, I don't know where the user comes from, but these knifes are only made on Korriban," Master Jara. Master Nolso dropped his face. He seemed reluctant to send Jedi to the Sith World, but there didn't seem to be much of a choice. "Master Nolso, we have to act quickly, before more Jedi die,"

"The Dark Side is worse than death," Master Nolso said with a strict look. "Though, if we are able to stop these murders, we should take the chance," he took another long breath, "Master Jara, Master Jost, gather the Jedi Order, we'll have an emergency meeting,"

Sam was resting in her dorm, lying on her bed. After an immense training session in the dojo, she allowed herself to take a half an hour relax time before meeting Freddie and Carly for their dinner. Carly was about to cook today, while Freddie had gone to the spaceport to tweak the _Iron Bat_ a little. Sam thought about the weird dream she had on the _Iron Bat. _It was really weird to fight herself, even in a dream. Happily enough the first seconds she was awake she saw the faces of the two people she loved the most, Carly and Freddie. Was it really true what Jara said? Will they make her to a third wheel? It couldn't be. They loved her and if she was becoming a third wheel, she could always make them aware of it and problem is as good as solved. What is Master Jara so worried about? Sam just shook off the thought. They'll never do that. She was sure of it. Master Jara was wrong. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Carly opened her dorm door and entered.

"Dinner's ready," Carly said.

"Food," Sam said happily. "Where's Freddie,"

"Oh he already returned," Carly said. He returned and Sam didn't know? Could Jara be right after all? Who was she kidding, she slept and they probably didn't want to awake her. No big deal.

"I'm coming," Sam said as she stood up from her bed. Carly left Sam's dorm, but kept the door open. Sam just followed her to their mutual dinner room. It was just a normal kitchen with a normal table and normal chairs, nothing fancy here. Sam saw Freddie sitting already on one of those normal chairs. She waved to him and he waved her back and murmured a simple "Hey," to her. Sam took a seat and looked at Carly. "So what's dinner?"

"Dana carrots," Carly said.

"Oooh, good," Freddie smiled. Both girls knew Freddie loved Dana carrots, they tasted pretty salty and when cooked well, they had a perfect bite, according to Freddie. _She never cook one of my favorites_, she thought, but she shook it away quickly. After a couple of minutes, all three of them were munching their carrots, while Freddie enthusiastically told them about the many tweaks he executed on our beloved didn't really care, and she **knew** Carly didn't care either, but she was one and all ear to him. A huge smile was plastered on her face. _Uggh, _she thought. After they finished dinner Freddie thanked Carly for her well cooked meal as he affectionately patted her back. Carly's smile grew even wider.

"I'm going back to my dorm," Sam announced, but at that moment Jost and Master Jara entered.

"Hello Jost, Master Jara," Carly said while lifting a pan from the table to the kitchen.

"Hey Carly," Jost said cheerfully, but Master Jara kept silent until the rush was cleared.

"Good evening," she said politely. "I'm here for Sam,"

"Of course," Freddie said with a grin. Jara glared at him and Freddie just raised both his eye brows and decided that he better help Carly out with the dishes.

"Sam," Master Jara said, not a bit disturbed by the noise of Carly and Freddie doing the dishes. "You have been appointed at a mission. As you know Master Jalba has been killed and we are about to investigate this particular murder. The knife he has been killed with has been identified as being Korribian. You, me and two other Jedi Knights will go investigate there,"

"Korriban?" Freddie asked, after which he suddenly lost interest in the dishes. "Isn't that the Sith World,"

"That's what I asked him," Jost said, but Jara glared at him. "You speak, Master," he said timidly patting her at the shoulder.

"It's the Sith World indeed," Jara said. "But no need to worry. The Sith are dead for four thousand years. We might bump in with some Dark Force users during our journey, but with the four of us, we can overpower them,"

"What about Freddie and Carly?" Sam asked.

"They will remain here," Jara said. "They will be available for other missions and until that time Master Nolso will teach Knight Shay about Force Heal tactics and Master Jost is going to teach Knight Benson how to negotiate, the Council thinks that will suite the two of you,"

"When are we leaving," Sam said.

"We'll gather tomorrow at six," Jara said. "You can say goodbye to you friend then,"

The next day Sam stood ready at the space port. Carly and Freddie stood in front of her, just to say their last goodbyes. Sam's departure came so suddenly.

"So," Sam said, just to break the silence. She smiled awkwardly to her friends, not knowing what to sayd.

"So," Carly said too as she had the same feeling as Sam. Freddie softly hit Sam's left arm.

"Be safe," he said.

"It's Korriban," Sam exclaimed, "Of course I'm not safe,"

"Well, be careful," Carly added.

"I will," Sam said. This awarded her a smile from both Carly and Freddie.

"Bye Sam," Freddie said as he pulled Sam in a hug, "I will miss you. Promise to miss me too,"

"I promise," Sam said. They pulled away, so Sam and Carly could say each other goodbye. They just hugged, without saying anything. After a long minute Master Jara forced them to pull away.

"We have to go," she said soft but strictly.

"Don't look back, Sam," Freddie said with a sincere smile. Sam smiled at them and turned around. Carly turned to Freddie to pull him in a hug letting her tears go. Sam disappeared together with the three other Jedi. After a couple of minutes - Carly was still sobbing on his robe - he saw and heard a freighter take off. Freddie couldn't hold his tears in their sockets anymore. He was worried about Sam, and for the first time in his life he knew he can't help her. "Don't look back, Sam," he repeated, "May the Force be with you,"

**I hope this isn't to unJedi-ish, ya know the last part. I never liked the concept attachment is forbidden. Anywho. I want to thank Boris Yeltsin for his review. Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	6. Left Behind

**Left Behind**

It has been four-and-a-half month since Sam left. Carly would ask Master Nolso regularly for an update on Sam's mission, which he would happily give when he had one. The first couple of weeks there were a lot of updates. Master Jara, Sam and all the others would send them to the Jedi Temple. But slowly but surely the updates started to reduce and the most of the updates only came from Master Jara herself. Freddie and especially Carly were very worried about their friend. Carly was pretty upset when she realized that Sam hadn't updated herself for months and Carly started to imagine worst-case scenarios and had to whipe them from her mind with the use of the Force. At some moments Freddie found her in her room, sitting on her bed looking straight forward or staring on either the ceiling or the floor. He would put an arm around her. He would say that Sam is a strong Jedi and that she would be fine. He would say her that she's not the only one who misses Sam and that together they have to be strong for Sam. Freddie's words were so sincere, Carly would have a much worse time if he wasn't there either.

"Just be strong," he would say. Carly would just nod and award him a smile.

_Carly was standing in a black space. She looked around and she saw nothing and nobody. Everything was utterly emptiness as far as she could see. She looked to herself, but also her own body was invincible. She was only watching and she hadn't any part of what she was seeing. Suddenly she heard a voice. A loud and a fearful voice._

_"Carly!" someone yelled. "Help!"_

_Suddenly there was a blurry projection right in front of Carly's sight. The projection slowly turned into Sam's face. Fear and pain were all written over her facial expression._

_"Carly! Help!" she yelled again. It was Sam who was yelling. "Aargh! Carly!" she screamed. Carly tried to scream Sam's name, but there was no voice leaving from her mouth. "Carly! Help!" she once more yelled and suddenly she started to scream even louder. It was a scream full of fear, pain and full of the Dark Side. Suddenly her voice deadened and her projection vanished. Her surroundings started to blur in and she found herself in a large hall. The entire hall was weakly lighted by the torches attached to the walls. There were four people in her room, three beside herself. Left from her stood Freddie. He had his curved hilt lightsaber ignited and pointing forward. She also felt her own lightsaber lying in her hand, but hers wasn't ignited yet. She felt a wave of fear and peril surrounding her body, which made her ignite her green bladed lightsaber as well. In front of her was Sam. She was standing with the back to both Freddie and Carly, but unlike her friends Sam wasn't wearing a lightsaber at all. She was also clothed in clothing Carly had never seen Sam wearing them before. Everything she was wearing was black, and she was wearing an undercoat, which kept her arms bare and she was wearing a leather pants tightly hugging her legs. She also seemed to wear a white belt which accentuated her black attire. The fourth figure wasn't clear. It was only a dark silhouette, and all Carly could see about this figure was that he or she was wearing a golden tiara decorated with six black gems forming a flower in the very front of the crown. Suddenly the dark figure starts to pour Force Lightning on Sam and Sam's familiar cry for help began to be heard again._

_"Carly! Help!" she yelled. "Carly! Freddie! Help please!" the dark figure started to approach Sam intensifying the Force Lightning. "Carly! I'm sorry! Help!" Carly tried to move but she couldn't. She looked at Freddie who looked just as paralyzed as Carly felt. Sam's scream started to fill the entire hall. Carly opened her mouth and this time she was able to scream._

"Sam!" Carly yelled. She opened her eyes and she was greeted by the entrusted surroundings of her own sleeping room. Tears jumped out of Carly's eyes.

"Carly!" Freddie yelled as he stormed into her room not even five seconds later. "What happened!"

"A bad dream," Carly said truthfully. Freddie took a seat on the foot of Carly's bed and took one of Carly's hands in both his hands, so she would know that he was there for her once more. It wasn't enough for Carly as she flung her arms around her friend and hugged him as tightly as possible. Freddie could feel Carly tremble in his arms. Slowly but surely Carly retreated, still with a shocked look on her face.

"You want to tell me?" Freddie asked trying to make contact with Carly's eyes, which seemed to be a hard thing to do as she seemed to be more interested in their intertwined hands. Slowly she started to tell him what she dreamed about. About how Sam screamed how Carly has to help her and that Sam even mentioned Freddie's name once. About the dark figure torturing Sam and Sam's awful scream after that. After she finished her explanation Freddie wrapped his arms around her, while she was slowly taking her breath to a normal pace. He rubbed her back and hushed in her ears.

"You think it was a vision?" Carly asked. Freddie pulled back.

"I don't know," Freddie said. "We'll ask Master Nolso tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Carly said. Freddie smiled and softly rubbed Carly's cheek. He stood up and walked to the door. "Freddie?" Carly suddenly asked.

"Yeah, Carly," Freddie said.

"I love you," Carly said softly, but loud enough for Freddie to hear it. Freddie smiled at this and returned to Carly's bed to sit on it. Freddie leaned in and gave Carly a quick peck on her lips.

"I love you too, Carly," Freddie said with a calm voice. Carly smiled.

"I know," Carly said and she leaned in once more, for a longer, but a still, calm kiss.

Master Nolso was meditating in his own office. He put a meditation bench in the center of it and sat on it in a lotus position. He sensed there were deep pains channeling through the corridors of the Jedi Temple. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Nolso jumped off the bench and used the Force to store it in a cabinet.

"Come in," Master Nolso said. The door opened and Carly Shay and Freddie Benson entered the room. Master Nolso felt many emotions in the two Jedi. There was a perilous amount of fear in both of them, but there were also a lot of positive emotions in them. "Carly and Freddie," the Jedi Master said friendly as always. "What a nice surprise, sit down,"

"Thank you, Master," the two teenage Jedi said as they sat down on a chair. Master Nolso made his way to his own chair and looked at the two.

"You two came to talk to me?" Master Nolso asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes, we did," Freddie said and he gave Carly a look, who nodded. "We actually came to discuss two points with you. First we want you to know that Carly and I are in a relationship now,"

"Ahh," Master Nolso, "the love between you have grown enough for you to see it, huh?" he said with mischievous tone. "I appreciate you came to tell me. Does Master Jost now it too?"

"Yes," Carly said, "we told him this morning," Master Nolso smiled, but then his face turned serious.

"Remember that there are things coming before your relationship. The fact that you have a relationship doesn't remove your duty to the Jedi Council. The two of you should strengthen and not weaken each other. As much as you have to be able to sacrifice yourself, you have to be able to sacrifice each other." Master Nolso felt a tension after he said that. "Don't worry," he said. "I know you are strong enough when the time comes," he kept silent for a moment and turned to Carly and Freddie. "There was another matter you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes, there is," Carly said. "I had a dream tonight, a nightmare,"

"A nightmare, you say?" Nolso asked in a curious voice.

"Yes, Master," Carly continued. "I saw Sam, she was in pain. She screamed for help for both Freddie and me. She was almost dying. Her scream was unbearable,"

"I see," Master Nolso said. "Do you know where she is?"

"Not really," Carly said and she dropped her head.

"Well, the two of you are strong Jedi Knights," Master Nolso said. "So maybe if we meditate together we can get a clue,"

"Seems like a good idea to me,"

After half an hour Master Nolso, Carly and Freddie were settled in the meditation room. It was a darkened room with three meditations benches. The three tried to dig very deep inside themselve to feel the connection with the Force.

"I see lava," Freddie said softly.

"I see it too," Carly said.

"A volcanic planet," Master Nolso confirmed.

"But there is also technology," Carly said. "Machines, like those battle droids,"

"Yeah, and there are also iron plateaus," Freddie said. "Wait I see something else,"

"I see it," Master Nolso said. "Two Jedi Knights it seems, but they're fighting each other,"

"One with a beard and one with long hair," Freddie said. "Both human,"

"I know where it is," Master Nolso. "It's a myth called the Battle of the Heroes. It is said the ancient Sith Darth Vader became what he became there," the three opened their eyes. "I think Sam is on Mustafar,"

"We should go there," Carly said.

"I'm not sure," Master Nolso, "It's very dangerous there. The Dark Side is strong on that planet, and with the great amount of fear inside you, the planet might be very dangerous for you,"

"But we **have **to save Sam!" Carly said.

"Carly!" Freddie said strictly.

"With all due respect, Master," Carly said. "But I have a really bad feeling about this,"

"That's why you shouldn't go!" Master Nolso said with a very serious expression and voice.

"You don't allow me?" Carly asked. Master Nolso sighed.

"You've grown old and wise, Carly," Master Nolso. "You don't need to be told what you should do or not. I only advice you not to go,"

The next day Carly thought a lot about what Master Nolso said. He might be right, but her worry about Sam costed a lot from Carly. She knew she should go. Sam pleaded for **her **help. She had to go. Whether or not with the approval of Master Nolso, it was something she **had **to do. Suddenly Carly stood up from her bed and checked Freddie's room. It was empty. Freddie wasn't there. She decided to search for him. She swiftly maneuvered herself through the long corridor. Suddenly she bumped into Jost.

"Hey Master," Carly said. "Have you seen Freddie?"

"Yes, this morning," Master Jost said. "He said he was doing something about the _Iron Bat_,"

"Okay, thanks," Carly said and she ran away, missing the confused look on Jost's face. She ran outside of the temple took a landspeeder and rode to the space station in high speed. She was there in a matter of minutes and asked permission for the Jedi Temple area to enter it. The permission was granted and she soon found herself in Dock Seven, which was the standard place for the _Iron Bat_. She entered it and looked for Freddie in it.

"Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Ah, Carly, in the cockpit" Freddie said. Carly ran to this location and saw Freddie sitting in the pilot seat. "I knew you would come,"

"I want to go to Mustafar," Carly said.

"I thought you would say that," Freddie said. "I've just asked some extra fuel so we should be able to start in a couple of minutes,"

"Thanks, Freddie," Carly said.

"For what?" Freddie asked as he stood up.

"For everything," Carly said and she put her arms around Freddie's chest and laid her head in the crook of his neck. "But mainly for being you,"

"It's nothing," Freddie said as he laid his head on hers.


	7. The Trap

**The Trap**

Sam stood at the rim of the platform looking in the sky. She sensed them. They would be here soon. Carly must have heard her. She pressed a button on her comlink panel at her wrist.

"They're here, Master," she said.

"Good, you know what to do," Master Jara said. Sam broke the contact and covered her head with the hood of her robe and retreated in the building vested in the volcano. She motioned in the direction of the two mascular figures at the door. They stepped forward in the direction of the platform. They were ready for them.

:::

Freddie looked at the panel close to the pilot seat. He was looking for historical places on Mustafar. There weren't many of them and the most important one was indeed the so-called 'Battle of the Heroes'.

"Let's start our search there," he said to Carly. He turned around. Carly was sitting on the cockpit table a couple of meters removed from the pilot seat. Her head was resting in her hands wearing a worrying expression. "You're afraid?" Carly nodded. "Don't be," Freddie said with a gentle . "Everything is going to be alright."

"I wish I had your confidence," Carly smiled. Freddie smiled back apologetic. He took the control stick and gave it a gentle nudge to steer the Iron Bat at the given coordinates. His vision was first clouded by a large amount of smoke, but when he got through a dark red world opened up to the eyes of the Jedi Knight. The black volcanoes in the background erupting in red and yellow lava were an incredible and impressive sight. Realizing that he was not here to come sightseeing he focused on landing on the metal platform indicated by the nav system. As controlled as he can be, he slowly put the Iron Bat on the ground. Freddie opened the exit and together with Carly, he left the cockpit to approach the exit of the Iron Bat. They reached for each other's hands for a moment to squeeze in it and release them. Carly and Freddie left the Iron Bat. They felt the intense heat coming from the planet almost blowing into their faces as they approached the metal platform Freddie landed the Iron Bat on. There was a large metal building in front of them, built in a volcano. They were approached by two very muscular figures. The one was a Human with a very white tan, even whiter than Carly. The other was a Noghri and had a very rare red skin color.

"Good day, gentlemen," Freddie said with an awkward smile.

"What is your business, Jedi," the Noghri growled.

"We come for our friend," Carly said with a controlled voice.

"There's no Jedi friends here," the Human said. "Just enemies. Now leave, before you get killed."

"Is Sam here?" Carly snapped.

"Ahh Sam..." The Noghri growled. "She is here, she's held hostage. You can't enter,"

"We'll see about that," Freddie said, before he ignited his lightsaber and stabbed the Noghri. Carly ignited her lightsaber as well. She swung in the direction of the human who blocked with his own red bladed lightsaber. Freddie came to assist her and together they easily overpowered him as Carly sliced of his armed hand. Their opponent yelled in pain.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Carly demanded.

"I'm not going to tell you," the man said. "I'm already dead,"

"I have healing powers," Carly told him. "Tell me and I'll heal your wound,"

"Black-" then he got shot through his head. The man was dead in an instant. Carly and Freddie knew their lifes were in danger and had to get out of the open fast. Freddie used the Force to reach the man's lightsaber to study it. Then he threw it away.

"Black Rose," Freddie realized as he started to run in the direction of the building. Carly went after him. He wondered why the sniper didn't kill them instead of their opponent. They approached the building and much to their surprise the door opened without any ado. Carly and Freddie entered the building and the door shut immediately after they entered. Freddie looked back and walked to the door. "I think it's locked," he said.

"It's a trap," Carly deadpanned.

"No way," Freddie said sarcastically. Carly reached out with the Force.

"I feel Sam," she said.

"Where is she?" Freddie asked.

"Follow me," Carly answered and she took the lead.

:::

Freddie and Carly walked steadily through the corridors of the metal mansion. The corridors were long and small and sometimes there was an entrance on either the left or the right side of them.

"We're close," Carly whispered. They finished walking the current corridor when they approached a staircase which led up to their right. The stairs became wider and wider the longer the stairs led to a higher level. Freddie treaded the staircase first to be followed by Carly. The staircase had around thirty steps and when they were at the end of it, they saw a dark brown stone door which didn't suit the rest of the building at all. Carly and Freddie approached the door and with a lot of noise the door slid to it's side to reveal a large hall.

"This is it," Carly said. "This is the room in my dream,"

Freddie looked around. The room was pretty dark, the only light allowed in there came from the torches attached to the walls and a large chandelier hanging on the high ceiling of the hall. Under the chandelier was a plateau of about two meters high with stairs reaching to it from all sides.

Suddenly Freddie heard a weak groan. There was a figure lying on the ground a good distance in front of them.

"Sam!" Carly yelled as she ran in the direction of Sam. Suddenly Sam turned around and caught Carly off guard by a devastating Force Lightning blasting from her fingertips. Carly was sent flying and was knocked on the ground very hard. Sam stood up and looked at Carly. Freddie saw that she changed her brown cloak for raven black attire with a white silken belt. Her blonde hair grew darker and was almost as brown as Carly's. Her irises were as yellow and red as the lava Freddie saw on Mustafar. Sam growled and leapt in the air igniting her red lightsaber, jumping in to kill Carly. Freddie didn't allow this and leapt in the air just like Sam to confront her in the air. He ignited his lightsaber, blocked Sam's attack and used a Force Push to knock her against the ground. Sam intercepted herself pretty well and rolled back as soon she reached the ground. It was merely a question of seconds before Freddie stood in front of her with his lightsaber ignited. He slashed his lightsaber in the direction of Sam and took advantage of his position, driving Sam in a corner and locking her in a saber lock.

"Sam, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I hate you!" she growled. She released her anger in a devastating Force Push launching Freddie back at a good distance, almost knocking him into a wall. They were now out of sight of Carly as the plateau was standing between them and her. Sam leapt into the direction and launched an attack at Freddie which he intercepted with his blue bladed lightsaber. He jumped over her to attack her from above, but to no avail. Sam dodged Freddie's strike and turned one-eighty degrees to slash in the direction of Freddie's back. He dodged by another backward summersault. He started to run to the top of the plateau to gain the upper hand.

"You weakling!" Sam scowled. She lept to him and slashed in his direction, but he easily parried making use of his position. Sam pushed him off using the Force. Freddie was sent flying and he landed five meters next to Carly, who managed to stand in the meantime. Freddie lost grip of his lightsaber which landed just a couple of centimeter next to his hand.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Carly said. Freddie stood up, reached out with the Force and grabbed his ligthsaber from the ground. Sam approached them stepping off the steps in their direction. "Why, Sam?" Carly asked.

"You didn't care about me!" she growled.

"That's a lie, Sam!" Freddie yelled. "You know that!"

"You're a lie!" Sam scowled as she hurls a good amount of Force Lightning in the direction of Freddie as well as Carly. Both ignited their lightsabers, which kept the lightning from striking into them. "You only care about yourself!" she yelled. "You only care about eachother!" she yelled this time higher pitched. "You never cared about me! The Black Rose cares about me!"

"The Black Rose?" Carly asked in herself. "Master Jara?"

"Sam!" Freddie yelled. "What did Master Jara do to you?"

"She just showed me the truth," she scowled. "The truth I had to see. It was a painful truth to see, but I needed to see it,"

"Sam!" Carly yelled. "Master Jara is evil!"

"The Jedi are evil!" Sam yelled. "They failed in the passed, and now they fail again! Love! What a lie!" she proclaimed. "After your death, the Black Rose will rise again and the Jedi will be crushed for good!"

"The Jedi have been crushed a lot of times!" Freddie shouted. "But they stood up time after time after time! Do you really think you can kill the Force?"

"You arrogant pig!" Sam yelled. "You Jedi **aren't **the Force! Enough pathetic talk!" she ignited her lightsaber. "You'll die!"


	8. In the Heat of the Battle

**In the Heat of the Battle**

_Flashbacks in Italic_

With eyes full of blind anger Sam slowly approached Carly and Freddie with loud steps and with her red bladed lightsaber ignited. Freddie and Carly started an attack at Sam's body, but Sam dodged cleverly. She threw an attack at Carly who parried and parried Freddie's incoming attack herself. Carly and Freddie tended to attack simultaniously giving Sam a hard time to dodge their slashes. She was slowly but surely driven back by the violence of Carly's and Freddie's attacks. She managed to kick in Carly's stomach, to catch her opponents off guard and continued attacking Freddie. She engaged him in a saber lock and swung hit up hard, disarming Freddie. Sam caught Freddie's lightsaber and ignited it. She started to slash in Freddie's direction, who adroitly dodged Sam's strikes. Carly stood up and attacked Sam from the back, who parried with Freddie's lightsaber before she attacked Carly with her own lightsaber. Carly parried and anticipated Sam's flurry of attacks with her to lightsabers. Freddie lept up to Sam who kicked her in the back, making Sam tumble forward. Carly stepped on Sam's wrist to force her to release Freddie' lightsaber. Freddie picked up his lightsaber with the Force.

"Thanks a lot," Freddie said.

Sam was screaming out of pure anger and hate and started blindly to attack Carly, her moves heavy and sloppy.

"Sam!" Carly yelled. "Let go of your anger! We love you!"

"Liar!" Sam yelled. "You don't love me! You never have!"

"Sam!" Freddie yelled. "Come back now you still can! We're ready to forgive you!"

"I don't need your forgiveness, Benson!" she yelled in blind anger as she turned to Freddie to attack him. Freddie caught her in a saber lock. "I won't come back," she said menacingly.

She started to attack Freddie again who blocked her attack one by one. Carly jumped over at Sam's position to strike from above. Sam lept backwards to dodge her attack. She attacked Carly on her turn. Carly moved out of the way and revealed Freddie to Sam. Freddie attacked Sam and engaged her in a saber lock again.

"Surrender, now, Sam!" Freddie yelled. "This is your last chance,"

Sam snickered. "Never," Sam said, then Freddie swiftly moved his right feet across Sam's ankle to sweep her off her feet. Sam hit the ground hard. Freddie took the opportunity to pin Sam down and to bring his lightsaber to her throat.

"You're too weak to kill me," Sam snorted.

"Want to test it out?" Freddie asked as he brought his lightsaber closer to Sam's throat. "Release your lightsaber," he demanded.

"Why should I?" Sam said. "You're weak. You're too weak to kill your friend,"

"You're not my friend," Freddie said. "You're my enemy who killed my friend already," his lightsaber slowly made contact with Sam's jaw, before Freddie retreated it a little again. A small burning wound started to develop. Sam whimpered in pain and released her lightsaber. Freddie reached for Sam's lightsaber, clasped it on his belt and deignited his own lightsaber.

"You fool!" someone yelled at the entrance of the hall.

A long figure stood at the entrance of the hall. The person was clothed in a long robe. The figure slowly approached the three and slowly her identity was coming clear.

"Just what I thought," Freddie said. "Master Jara,"

"Leave this to the big people, whimp," she snorted.

"You betrayed us," Freddie said.

"I betrayed nobody," Jara said. "I am the Black Rose. All the Jedi who were killed were killed because of my plan. The Jedi stand in the way of ultimate peace in the galaxy. With them out of the way, the galaxy finally will know peace again."

"How can you have peace without peacekeepers!" Freddie yelled.

"Back away, whimp!" Jara yelled as she Force Pushed him into the wall, which was meters behind him. Freddie groaned in pain at the contact, but was able to stand up. Carly approached Freddie. Jara turned to Sam.

"Sam, you failed!" she yelled.

"Yes, Master,"

"You'll die!" she ignited her lightsaber and was ready for the strike, but Carly jumped in blocked her bath with her lightsaber. "You fool," Jara said. "In the Temple you know I am already more powerful than you are and now when I'm even able to use underhanded tactics you think you can handle me?" then she Force Pushed her in the direction of Freddie, but Freddie was able to use the Force to keep her from smashing into him. Freddie and Carly lept into her. Carly ignited her lightsaber and Freddie ignited both his and Sam's lightsaber. With three lightsabers on their side, Freddie and Carly attacked Jara, but she easily parried any strike without moving a centimeter. She slashed through Freddie's original lightsaber, leaving him with only Sam's lightsaber. Freddie and Carly continued attacking her, while Jara still easily kept her ground. She quickly unarmed Freddie by severing Sam's lightsaber as well. Then Carly desperately attacked, but one faint move and Carly was caught of guard and also she lost the possession to her lightsaber, without Jara severing it. Jara Force Pushed both Jedi into the wall who fell at the ground defeated. "See, Sam," Jara said. "That's how it's done. Now watch how I kill them!" she raised her hands and shots a devestating amount of Force Lightning at both Carly and Freddie. The two Jedi Knights were yelling and squirming around in pain, until Jara stopped for a moment, before she started to Force Lightning them both again.

"_Now that you're not in the way anymore, I guess I continued where I began," the dark Sam turned to Carly and Freddie and hit them with her Force Lightning. Carly and Freddie were screaming out of pain. Sam wanted to stand up, but she felt like her legs were gone. There was a lot of screaming now in this scene. Carly and Freddie out of pain, the dark Sam out of power, the light Sam out of fear. _

Sam watched as how Carly and Freddie were getting tortured by her new Master. The vision she had in the Jedi Temple kept haunting in her hand.

"_Carly! Freddie! Nooooo!" she yelled._

She gritted her teeth, this was what happened in the dreams.

"_Jedi don't have nightmares," Sam said while gritting her teeth._

It was true, Jedi didn't have nightmares. Just visions. Visions of a possible future, which **she **made true. The past kept creeping into her mind at fast pace.

_"We're your friends, Sam," Carly said obviously not believing Sam, "you can tell us,"_

"_I love you, guys," Sam said._

"_Sam," Carly chuckled, while both of them reclaimed their place on Sam's bed. "We know that,"_

"_Okay," Sam said. "Just to be sure," Carly suddenly caught Sam in a hug and both girls suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping them together. _

"_We love you too, Sam," Freddie said._

'They love me' Sam thought. She was drawn back by her friends screaming and flailing on the floor while being tortured by Jara. This was it. Sam was wrong and she had to make this right. She raised her hands and aimed at Jara to shoot a burst of Force Lightning at her. Master Jara was caught of guard and was sent flying. She quickly stood up.

"You are a fool to betray the Black Rose," Jara taunted.

"No," Sam said. "I'm a fool to betray my friends," Jara approached Sam and sent a Force Lightning in her direction. Sam launched Force Lightning into Jara and both attacks struck in each other. Sam approached Jara and had to focus more energy on the Force Lightning to match Jara's. She kept closing the distance between her and Jara from hundreds of meters, to dozens of meters, to a couple of meters until she, with a lot of resistance, closed the gap by one meter. She gritted her teeth, reached out with the Force to Carly's lost lightsaber, pulled it to her and grabbed it. She slashed the blade through Jara's waist, but was met by a full power Lightning blast all over her body. She was launched hard into a wall and smashed into the ground.

Freddie used the Force trying to subside the immense pain he experienced a couple of minutes ago. He saw everything what happened between Jara and Sam. Jara's body was in two pieces on the floor. Freddie looked at Carly. She stood up with a lot of pain, but she seemed relatively okay. Sam was another story. Her body was covered by major burns, bruises and wounds. He could see her chest moving up and down a little, but her state was alarming Freddie harshly. Freddie rapidly shook of the pain he could, stood up and limped to Sam, where he knelt down over her body.

"Sam," he whispered taking her hand. He felt there was still life in her, but her eyes remained closed. Carly hurried to Sam as well and knelt before her like Freddie did.

"Sam," she said. "Can you hear me?" Sam didn't respond. "Sam," Carly dropped a tear. "Please, listen," slowly Sam opened her eyes.

"Carly," her weak voice said. "Freddie," Carly and Freddie didn't hesitate for a moment, helped Sam up and pulled her in a hug. Sam put a little effort in the hug and lay down when the two Jedi released her. "Guys, I can't go with you," she said softly. "It's the end for me here,"

"Don't say that, Sam," Carly said. "We're here to help you."

"Carly," Sam whispered. "Believe me when I say..." she started to cough loud, "... Believe me when I say you helped me already, a lot,"

"Please, Sam," Freddie said, "Don't leave us alone,"

"It's not that bad," Sam said peacefully, she took Carly's hand in her right and brought it to Freddie's in Sam's left hand. Their hands intertwined and rested on Sam's stomach. "Freddie, take care of Carly. Love her like you always did. She deserves it and she needs it. Be there for her. You have my blessing to have her. Carly, take care of Freddie. He really loves you and you really love him," her voice went weaker and weaker. Sam once more lifted their intertwined hands and brought it to her lips. She kissed them and lied back again. "I-" she stuttered. "I love-" she tried again. "I..I lov-lo-ve y-you," she said, then she finally rested her head fully on the ground. Carly and Freddie listened how Sam blew out her last breath. Her body slowly disappeared and only the attire that was left remained. Carly quickly grabbed the attire and wrenched it in her hands while sobbing over them. Freddie scooted over her and burried her head in his chest.

"I miss her too," Freddie said as she softly stroke her hair. "I miss her too, Carly,"


	9. Sam's Blessing

**Sam's Blessing**

"We're gathered here, to remember Sam Puckett, a dedicated Jedi Knight, a powerful worrier and a very good friend," Freddie read from the note on the desk. "When we think of Sam, we think of a girl full with determination and willpower. When she was after something she wouldn't rest until she gets it. We were lucky to share such a great bond with a great, strong and wise Jedi Knight like Sam. We'll miss her, but soon we will be united with her and the Force. Carly and I were everything for her. We were her galaxy and her heart. She loved us and we loved her. All I wanted to say is, goodbye Sam. I'll see you soon," he wrapped his note in his pocket and sat down in the mornroom. There weren't many people. Beside Master Jost, Master Nolso, Carly and Freddie there were about ten other visitors in the room.

"That was a great speech, Freddie," Carly said laying her head on his shoulder and grabbing his hand.

"She'll be remembered by us," Freddie said. "That way she'll be kept alive,"

"Now," Master Jost, "I guess you want to place the tomb stone on the socket?"

"Yes please," Freddie said, but he moved to Carly and gestured from her to the tombstone. Carly stood up and walked to the tombstone, to pick it up. She walked to the right row of socket's which were all supporting tombstones from Jedi whose bodies disappeared at their deaths. Carly placed Sam's on a vacant one and took a step back. Then she read the text written on it.

_**Samantha Puckett**_

_**5229 ABY - 5247 ABY**_

_**Dantooine - Mustafar**_

_**Killed by the Black Rose**_

Freddie looked at Carly and noticed something he couldn't help noticing at the mornroom. In her shorter cut brown hair was a long blonde braid attached to the top of her head. Freddie smiled. Sam will never be forgotten.

_**THE END**_


End file.
